Should I Stay or Should I Go
by Lady Athenis
Summary: SONGFIC: fiction using song lyrics. The title says it all. Kouga asks The Eternally Unanswered Question tm. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kagome, with other implied. Rated K for everyone.


Author's Note: Number 6 is an out-and-out silly, whacky thing that popped up right away when I thought about doing a songfic for Kouga. This challenge for Forthrightly was posted to my LJ on 04/22/2007. I was on a roll THAT day... Parts of this were written in Ecuadorian Spanish by the songwriters just for S & G. I apologize now in advance for any blatant Kouga-bashing that might be evident here. The way he pines for Kagome, he's just to funny to ignore!

**Disclaimer: My appreciation and bows to The Clash for being the inspriation for this songfic. "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" can be found off of the CD "Combat Rock", (c) 1982.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, character or story-wise. He and his story are owned by the very talented Rumiko Takahashi and her affiliates. This story, however, is an original from my mind. I'm not receiving any $$$ for this; it's for enjoyment only. My payment is your reviews. Enjoy!**

**SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO**

Kagome's senses perked up. Her eyes darted wildly around, focusing on the source.

"I sense Jewel shards! Two of them, coming fast!" she called out.

It was too late for her to realize and then censor what she'd already said when the source of said Jewel shards appeared in the form of a whirlwind.

Kouga, ookami Prince of the Northwest, had once again tracked her down. To profess his undying love and to ask when she was going to be "his woman" no doubt.

_Again?  
_  
"Yo-Kagome!" he called out as he came to a halt. He had made it a point to land on the top of the hanyou's head.  
_Quite by accident_, he told himself, but the others knew him better.

He quickly took her hand in his, and turned on the suaveness. There was something that he had been dying to say, and now he had finally gotten up the courage to do so.

**"Darlin', you gotta let me know,  
Should I stay or should I go?"**

Kagome blinked. "Whaa???"

**"If you say that you are mine,  
I'll be here 'til the end of time."**

_Because, as you may or may not know... we wolves mate for life_, he thought.

**"So you got to let me know,  
Should I stay or should I go?"**

"Hey-Kouga! Are you finally stopping?" called out Ginta and Hakaku.   
Kouga rolled his eyes. They were annoying, but they were also his pack-mates.

"Boys! You're just in time. You can help me out here."  
They stared back, blankly.

Kouga eyed them warningly. "You've _heard_ me talking about what I wanted to_ tell_ Kagome, right?"

"Oh? _Oh!_ Oh yeah-right, Kouga!" Ginta elbowed Hakaku in the ribs, winking. The two of them nodded back at their leader, who turned to Kagome to continue.

**"It's always tease, tease, tease,"  
**Kouga continued. Kagome shot him a glare. "Ex-CUSE me?"

_**(Siempre - coqetiando y enganyando)**_  
spoke the two pack-mates.

**"You're happy when I'm on my knees."  
**To which, he dropped down before her, on one knee.

_**(Me arrodilla y estas feliz)**_  
Both Ginta and Hakaku placed their hands over their hearts.

**"One day is fine, and next is black,"  
**Kouga feigned a fainting spell, with hand upon his forehead.  
  
_SO__ dramatic! _thought Kagome.

_**(Un dias bien el otro negro)**_  
Ginta held his hands up to the right; Hakaku to the left.

**"So if you want me, off your back."  
**Kouga pulled her down to his bent knee, which she squealed in protest. _"KYAAAA!!!"  
_  
_**(Al rededar en tu espalda)**_  
Both wolves held their hands over their hearts again.

**"Well come on and let me know,"  
**Kouga shook her gently, as she tried to push him away.

_**(Me tienes que desir)**_  
Ginta shook Hakaku in mimicry.

**"Should I stay or should I go?"  
**He stood, ready for a lil' song-and-dance. Kagome backed away, trying hard to stifle a fit of laughter.  
**  
**_**(?Me debo ir o que darme?)**_  
... and the two tag-alongs threw their arms open wide.

Together, the three of them danced around themselves in a circle-jerk, eyes bugging out of their heads, and arms flailing about.

**"Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?"**

"_I_ think it's time for _you_ to go!" growled the hanyou as he got up and cracked his knuckles. He was quickly silenced by Kagome, who found all of this too funny to resist now. The monk and the demon slayer were giggling along with Kagome, while the neko and the kitsune just stared, like deer in headlights.

Kouga turned to his side, and mocked running away from her.

**"If I go, there will be trouble,"**

While Ginta and Hakaku ran "alongside" him,

**"And if I stay it will be double!"  
**He stopped, nose to nose with the growling hanyou, eyeing him down.

**"So come on and let me know..."  
**As Kouga turned his head towards Kagome, still close to the hanyou, the two other wolves stopped dead in their mock run.

**"This indecision's bugging me..."  
**Kouga scratched his head.

_**(Esta undecision me molesta)  
**_Ginta turned to face Hakaku; both of them scratched the other's head.

**"If you don't want me, set me free."  
**He shrugged his shoulders, matter-of-factly.

_**(Si no me quieres, librame)  
**_They shrugged in unison.

**"Exactly whom I'm supposed to be?"  
**_Really now, Kagome... who AM I to you?_ crossed his mind.

_**(?Diga me que tengo ser?)  
**_The two wolves gathered around her sides, leaning their heads onto either one of her shoulders.

**"Don't you know which clothes even fit me?"  
**_::sniff, sniff:: Kami, these things need to be scrubbed!  
_  
_**(?Saves que robas me querda?)  
**_Ginta pulled at his pelt top, Hakaku poked a clawed finger thru a hole in his. Kagome roared.

**"Come on and let me know,"  
**He threw himself down to his knees in front of her, begging.

_**(Me tienes que desir)  
**_They did the same on either of his sides.

**"Should I cool it or should I blow?"  
**He was trying really hard not to bust out laughing as well.

"I can help you with _that_!" grumbled a voice. "Shoosh!" Kagome warned.  
**  
**_**(?Me debo ir o quedarme?)  
**_They both exhibited a fanged grin.

**"Should I stay or should I go now?"  
**He shot up, into his song-and-dance again.  
**  
**_**(?Yo me frio o lo sophlo?)  
**_... and they did too.

**"Should I stay or should I go now?"  
**He faced her, threw his arms open wide, and threw his head back to the sky.

_**(?Yo me frio o lo sophlo?)  
**_... and they, standing on either side of him, Ginta facing his right, Hakaku his left, did the same. Kagome face was wet from tears of laughter.

**"If I go there will be trouble..."  
**He stuck out his thumbs, motioning both to the right.

_**(Si me voi - va ver peligro...)  
**_They paralleled him, thumbs out also.

**"And if I stay it will be double!"  
**He glanced quickly at his pack-mates, motioning with either thumb to the respective wolf. Just when she'd gotten control over her laughter situation, he did it again!

_**(!Si me quedo es doble!)  
**_They both quirked their eyebrows at him. The monk and the demon slayer guffawed.

**"So you ****gotta**** let me know,"  
**Down on his knees before her for a final time, Kouga went.  
_She's eating outta the palm of my hand! This is too easy! Now for the grand finale'!  
_  
_**(Me tienes que decir)  
**_... and they as well. She had to admit; they were both obedient.  
There was a slight pause, before all three wolves spread their arms wide before her, and asked,

**"Should I stay or should I go?"**

_Well, Kagome?  
_****

**_Fin_**


End file.
